A Secret Weapon
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: What if the exharnessed Kids can do more than we think? M for violence and probably swearing
1. So it begins

**A Secret Weapon**

Authors note: I do not own the characters of Falling Skies, just Ingrid Stevens.

Summary: What if there was a way to get Ben completely free of the Skitters forever? That is exactly what Ingrid sets out to do. Through the chapters we see how Ingrid teaches Ben things she never knew he could do. Did I mention she had been harnessed before?

'Was that a gun shot?' Ingrid Stevens thought to herself as a loud pop filled the previously silent air. She quickly grabbed the rifle that was sitting next to her on the ground and ran towards the sound.

She knew it was weird for someone to be running towards danger and chaos but if she went to it, there would probably be Skitters to destroy and others survivors. She could even find the people she was looking for.

Upon arrival at the scene she assessed the situation. There were a few men and one woman fitting against the Skitters and Mechs. The humans were outnumbered so she quickly got behind a car for cover.

All of the other humans looked around, briefly confused by the sound of a new gun. Their eyes flicked to where the petite brunette was. Her small body fitting behind a car wedged against a building. Her aim was spot on and each bullet went to a direct kill. She was scary accurate.

Minutes past but it could've been hours. The aliens had lost the battle. The humans walked towards each other for a quick briefing and checking in. Also can't forget the meet and greet they were sure to find.

In the middle of the carnage is where Ingrid met them. The dark haired boy seemed to be the leader.

"Who are you?" He asked in a defensive tone that meant business. He probably wasn't too good with strangers during the war. No one could blame him.

"Ingrid Stevens. Call me Red." I replied coolly. "And you are?"

"Hal Mason."

"You're part of the second mass. I've been looking for all of you."

"You have? Why?" Panic filled the boy's eyes.

"I figured out a way to take back Earth. Use the ex-harnessed kids."


	2. Red Meets Weaver

**A Secret Weapon**

Authors note: I do not own the characters of Falling Skies, just Ingrid Stevens.

Summary: What if there was a way to get Ben completely free of the Skitters forever? That is exactly what Ingrid sets out to do. Through the chapters we see how Ingrid teaches Ben things she never knew he could do. Did I mention she had been harnessed before?

The ride back to the hospital was seemingly uneventful but if one could read the thoughts of the survivors it would be a different story.

Ingrid was on the back of Hal's bike hoping that it would be over soon so she could breathe. Maggie obviously didn't trust her.

The reach the hospital and dragged Ingrid into see Captain Weaver.

"Hal, who is she?" A man with dark graying hair asked.

"Ingrid Stevens. She goes by Red." He told the man as he walked back to get some water. "She has an idea on how to take back Earth."

"And what would that be, Red?" The man in army fatigues asked her with both curiosity and fear.

"We use the ex-harnessed kids. You've seen that they are faster and stronger; why not use there creation against them?"

"We would do that but the Skitters can still influence them if the harness is off."

"Not if you burn down the spikes once the device is off." She turned around and took of her jacket to show them what she meant. Her spikes looked like nubs not giant spikes like Ben's or Karen's.

"That is incredible." A feminine voice from the doorway breathed. All turned to look at her. "I'm Dr. Glass. Who are you?"

"Ingrid Stevens but call me Red."

"Well Red, you have solved my problems." Dr. Glass turned to go back to her station probably to tell Lourdes what she had just found out.

"Funny, I didn't catch your names." Red eyed Tom and Captain Weaver with a smirk on her face.

"Captain Weaver. And this is Tom Mason."

"You honestly didn't need to tell me." She said with a smiling face. "I know who you are. I was told that you could help me if I ever got away from the Skitters. So I got away and I've been searching for the Second Mass for months."

"Who told you?"

"Karen."

Silence fell over the group.

"She isn't here is she?" Red asked hoping to be wrong.

"No she left with Ben a couple nights ago. They're probably back to the Aliens by now." Tom spoke lowly.

"No. Ben's important. He would be one of the strongest of the previously harnessed kids. If we can get him back I can help save him. We burn down the tips of his spikes and we use his strength. I can start training him." Red began pacing around the room while she talked.

"What do you mean by train him?" Tom asked with concern for his son.

"You know how skitters can control bodies and read minds? Well, the ex-harnessed can too. Whatever that parasite was that controlled us, it left some of its power behind. I can read minds, control people, and I'm telekinetic. Such as Hal is not thinking about this mission right now and Maggie thinks I'm still one of them and I'm a threat. Tom is thinking about Ben and if he can be rescued and Captain Weaver is trying to figure out the best plan of attack."

Silence stayed in the room. She was right. Hal had been thinking of Maggie but Red thought it best to leave that part out of the conversation.

"Let's go get Ben. Can you track him?" Weaver asked Red.

"Yes." She started out of the hospital with the others following closely behind her. She grabbed a motorbike helmet and waited for Hal to start the thing up. She couldn't drive one. Every so often she would give Hal directions to the warehouse where the Skitters were hiding. She had them kill the motors about a mile away and told them she would run the rest of the way, grab Ben, and come right back.

She got to the warehouse and managed to get through an unguarded window easily. Looking around the place she saw Ben. A harness firmly placed back on his neck.

She tapped into his harness and told him to go to her and that he can trust her. He listened.

The two got out and back to the bikes. Ingrid kept her grip on Ben's mind the whole way to the hospital and into Dr. Glass's station.

Dr. Glass removed the slug parasite from Ben like before but this time listened as Ingrid instruct how to burn down the spikes until they were just nubs like the ones that she wore. When it was down Ingrid shot the parasite that was in the bucket next to the bed so it wouldn't try to affect anyone else.


	3. Ben, meet Red

**A Secret Weapon**

_Authors note: I do not own the characters of Falling Skies, just Ingrid Stevens._

_Summary: What if there was a way to get Ben completely free of the Skitters forever? That is exactly what Ingrid sets out to do. Through the chapters we see how Ingrid teaches Ben things she never knew he could do. Did I mention she had been harnessed before?_

**Ingrid POV**

Everyone else had gone to sleep hours ago. It was just me sitting in the chair next to Ben's bed. I gave up on the idea of sleep considering I only slept for a few hours a day if I can fall asleep at all.

It got boring after about ten minutes of being alone so I was lazily levitating different objects around the room. I started out small; just moving a pen back and forth but that no longer seemed fun. I continuously moved to a book, a piece of machinery, and a chair. Eventually this started to tire me out. I figured I could do a little eavesdropping in other people's rooms.

It would turn out that Hal and Maggie were both still awake and arguing about whether or not they should bother trying to start something.

Maggie. I know the girl doesn't trust me or even like me but does she need to make it so blatantly obvious? I mean I don't particularly want to be around her all the time either but we we're both fighters so we should probably try to get over ourselves, right? Wrong, according to her.

Captain Weaver was up and drinking scotch in his "office". While a few children who snuck out of bed were playing outside of his door but he pretended to not notice him.

The next sound was very close to me. I then realized that Ben was stirring in his sleep. He was muttering something and I briefly wondered if he was going to wake up sooner than Dr. Glass had thought. But he shut up after a minute or two so that crisis was averted.

'I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to him.' I thought to myself as I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling. 'He's not going to trust me. He also won't believe what I have to say. Granted I can't blame him. If I wake up near some chick that I don't know and she starts talking about how she can read minds and take control of people's bodies and levitate objects all because she used to be harnessed. This will take a lot of work and a lot of convincing on my part.'

After counting all 30 of the squares on the ceiling I turned my attention to Ben. I had never tried to read an unconscious person's mind before but I was toying with the idea of trying to read Ben's. He could wake up. Or I can figure out if he's dreaming and if he is then what about. 'Oh, fuck it.' I told myself and dove into Ben's unconscious brain.

He was on a beach with what looked to be his two brothers, his dad, and some woman. After a little inspection I noticed how Ben looked so much like this woman. She must be the mom. I briefly wondered why I hadn't met her yet.

She was showing the boys some shells that she found while she was walking with Tom. Hal and Ben rolled their eyes and pretended to be interested while the littler one looked very interested as his mom was pointing out all the different types she had found. They looked like such a happy and loving family.

I pulled out of his mind and thought of my family. I wondered if they were alive. I took our last family picture out of my pocket. All of our smiling faces stared back at me. It felt like a decade ago that we stood together outside for this picture. My mom and dad were behind me with my two brothers on either side of me and my little sister in front of me. Our two dogs were on the ends of the photo. I remember it took almost an entire bag of dog treats to get them to sit still for a couple of good shots to be taken and how irritated the photographer got every time our Labrador decided to get up and turn around which caused the boxer to do the same. I smiled at this memory. I wished I could see them again. I wanted to show my mom that I was still wearing the necklace she gave me on my 16th birthday. The heart decorated in small garnet stones. I wanted to tell my brothers that I was okay and they didn't need to protect me. I wanted to hug my little sister and I wanted my dad to tell me everything will be okay. Maybe after the war is done I'll get back to them somehow.

I needed to stop thinking of them before the tears started falling.

I did the routine of checking Ben's vitals and fluid levels before getting some water and settling down on the chair that I pulled next to the other one to try to get a little rest.

**2 am**

I awoke to the sounds of struggling and coughing. I sat upright and instantly my hand went to the shotgun lying on the floor next to me. Soon, I figured out that it was just Ben waking up. He was panicking and trying to get of the restraints.

"Ben. You're safe. You're with the Second Mass." I told him and gently let my hand rest on his.

"I don't belong here. I belong with them. Who are you anyways?" He looked ready to attack me.

"No you belong here. They don't have control of you anymore." I told him. "My name is Ingrid Stevens. Please call me Red."

"We thought they didn't have control before but it turns out that they do." He was stubborn.

"We melted down you're spikes so they are only little bumps. I'll free your arm if you promise not to try to get out. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." My eyes met his and I got control of his mind just to be on the safe side.

I leaned over to let his right arm free and guided it to his back. I could feel his struggle in his mind the second I undid the restraints. He looked frustrated.

"You're trying to attack me and get free." I told him without question. "I have control of your mind therefore your body. I'm going to let you touch your back then your arm will go back in the restraint."

True to my word I told his body to move his arm to his back. His face changed to shock and awe that they were so small. Then his arm moved back to the restraint and I buckled it securely.

"Sorry I had to do that but I figured you would try to attack."

"How did you do that?"

"Well the parasite that was on your back offered control to the aliens so there is something in our bodies that make use this to our advantage. I can also levitate objects and read minds. I'll teach you how to do this but you have to stay here with the Second Mass."

"Why would you teach me?"

"I have a plan. I figure all of the ex-harnessed kids can learn this stuff. This would train a small army of people with special abilities. This would allow us to be a weapon against the Aliens so we can take back Earth. Are you in?"

"I'm in."


	4. In the sand lot

**A Secret Weapon**

_Authors note: I do not own the characters of Falling Skies, just Ingrid Stevens._

_Summary: What if there was a way to get Ben completely free of the Skitters forever? That is exactly what Ingrid sets out to do. Through the chapters we see how Ingrid teaches Ben things she never knew he could do. Did I mention she had been harnessed before?_

_Italics is Red talking_

_**Bold italics is Ben talking**_

**Ingrid POV**

The next morning the other Masons and Captain Weaver saw that Ben was awake and talking to me. After a thorough check up by Dr. Glass he was given the okay to start his training with me; that is with the permission of the others.

Hal didn't trust what was going on. Maggie didn't either. Tom was apprehensive and Captain Weaver was skeptical but he wanted the Earth to belong to the humans again so he can possibly get his daughter back to him. Yeah, I read his mind, sue me.

Oh yeah, and Matt seems to be afraid of me. His thoughts were jumbled. I could decipher that he was nervous to be around me, his brother was back and he didn't want to lose him again, and that he wasn't sure if we should trust me. For such a young boy, he was awfully perceptive. Poor Matt, so much was changing around him in such a short amount of time. In just one year he started a new grade, had a birthday, watched his world get taken over by Aliens, lose his mom, lose his brother, learn to shoot a gun, get his brother back, lose his dad, get his dad back, and lose and regain the same brother again. It had been tiring and I can understand why he didn't know whether or not to trust me.

But I needed Ben to train.

"Well, since Ben has gotten the clean bill of health, I guess we should work on some special abilities." I said awkwardly. "That is, with your permission, Tom and Weaver."

"I still don't like the idea of my son being used as a weapon." Tom told the entire room. "But I also don't like the idea of Aliens killing off the entire human race."

"Understandable. I know that a few of you don't trust or believe me still, so I think that if you deem it necessary than one of you can sit in on our lesson time and if at any time you think we need to end what we are working on, we will. In all honesty I won't listen to anyone other than Captain Weaver or Tom so the order should be from them." I told them trying to get them to see that I was serious about all of this.

"Any preference on who is in the room?" Weaver asked me.

"You won't listen to my suggestion anyways but I don't care who it is, as long as everyone is comfortable with the arrangement."

Captain Weaver smirked at me knowing that I had practically read his mind there. I didn't really need to read it completely. Everyone knew it was the truth.

"I will assign Hal to look over you two until I decide otherwise." Weaver told us all before walking out of the room.

"Then if everyone else would mind letting us out we will go out to the field nearby to work on this."

Everyone moved out of our way and we walked down the road to the meadow. It was yellow and green in the areas that still had a little grass. The weeds had taken over the place and the majority of the area was ruined. Brown was everywhere with just a small patch of green and yellow here and there. The Mechs had definitely been here. If no one had been here before the invasion they would think that this place was just a sand lot.

The trio settled down in the only comfortable spot. Me and Ben sat across from each other and Hal sitting a few feet away not really paying attention to the two but scanning the area for any signs that there could be danger.

"Well Ben, what do you want to learn first? I can show you how to read minds, how to control people, and how to levitate objects. There are a couple of other things that I am still working on myself but we'll get there." I explained to him. It was true; I was working on how to make particles accelerate to the point that it caused explosions just by looking at things. I did it once on accident so I want to try to do it again.

"Reading minds sounds like the easiest."

I nodded in response. It was the easiest. Compared to controlling an entire person it was a walk in the park.

"First I want you to clear your mind. I want you to imagine your favorite spot and pretend that you are in that area. The only thing that is around is me and the only thing that you can hear is my voice. Focus on all the details of your happy place; think of the scent and the colors. Take a few deep breathes like this." I waited until I heard his breathing slow a little and his breathing became deeper. I wanted this to be as easy as possible for him. If I could get him to relax, he'll be more likely to do this. "Now I am going to think of one word. I want you to focus on me. Think of my brain screaming a word out to you. I want you to say the first word you hear come into your head." _Ocean_. I thought a simple one word phrase in my head hoping he would get it.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I can't hear anything." He told me sounding disappointed.

"That's okay. Focus in on me. Establish a connection between our minds. Imagine my brain talking to you directly. Hear it whisper to your brain."

_Cliff_

"I think you said cliff." He sounded surprised that he could hear something that time.

"That's right!" I told him. "Do it again."

_Mute_

"Mute."

"Good Ben, now I want you to not say it out loud but answer my question in your own head."

_Are you freaking out yet?_

_**Yeah a little, this is so new. **_

___Are you upset that I offered to let someone come with us to watch us?_

_**No, I understand why you did it. They probably don't trust us and think that we'll just run off to the aliens and tell them everything. I'm sure they don't trust you at all. And that would mean that they don't trust you to teach me things even if it will help us in the long run.**_

___It will help. I'm sure of it. I just wish that they would trust me a little. I'm not that bad of a person. So I was harnessed, big deal. At least I got free from the aliens and their control._

_**How did you get free anyways?**_

_ My older sister came to rescue me. She was killed in the process. I don't know if my other older sister, my younger brother, or my mom is still alive. I haven't seen any of them since before I was taken. I haven't run into them or anything. I guess I just have to hope that they'll hear about Charlestown also and I'll see them there._

_**No dad?**_

___He took off when I was really little. I don't remember him. My sisters talk about him every once and a while but it upset my mom a lot. _

We stayed like this talking in our heads for another couple of hours before Hal decided that he had enough of just sitting there doing nothing while we talked about anything and everything under the sun. He thought that it made him look stupid to just be sitting there for hours without doing a damn thing.

Back at camp, Weaver interrogated all of us. He didn't really listen to Ben or me but he did listen to Hal. Well, at least he listens to someone.


	5. Confessional

**A Secret Weapon**

_Authors note: I do not own the characters of Falling Skies, just Ingrid Stevens._

_Summary: What if there was a way to get Ben completely free of the Skitters forever? That is exactly what Ingrid sets out to do. Through the chapters we see how Ingrid teaches Ben things she never knew he could do. Did I mention she had been harnessed before?_

_Italics is Red talking in her mind_

_**Bold italics is Ben talking in his mind**_

'_Thoughts or flashbacks of Red'_

'_**Thoughts or flashbacks of Ben'**_

Note number 2: don't even get me started on the finale. Ugh. We have to wait till 2013? What is this shit? Stupid TNT!

**Ingrid's POV**

It's been weeks. Ben's been gone. I miss him. I hate that he went with them without letting me go too. We had argued about it. Here, let me recap:

'_So I'm leaving when we all leave the hospital. No one wants me here. No one trusts me, Red. I'm going to go join up with the skitter rebellion.'_

'_I'll go with you. They trust me even less than they trust you. I should go too.'_

'_No. You're staying here Red, it's too dangerous.'_

'_Are you fucking kidding me, Ben? I can take care of myself. I'm stronger than you are.'_

'_Ingrid your mind is stronger but what about your body? You'll get hurt. I can't see you hurt.' He told me while staring deep in my eyes and holding my shoulders tight._

'_Ben, we're a team. We need to watch each other's backs. Where you go, I go.'_

'_Not this time.' We were attracting a lot of attention now with all of our yelling. _

'_Why the fuck not, Ben?'_

'_I care about you, okay! You'll be safer here. I attract trouble and danger. It's for the best.'_

_I'm sure I had looked like I was about to cry at this point because I couldn't form a sentence for a rebuttal and he pulled me close to his chest. 'I'll miss you'_

'_I'll miss you too.' I could have sworn that his lips touched my forehead. _

I've just been wandering around without him. Before he left we worked really hard at mind reading and he was really good at it now. He could listen to people's thoughts without them shouting them at him. He hacks into his brother's brain a lot. He said that there were a lot of thoughts about him and Maggie in there. I had actually known this already. I probably should have warned him.

I also wondered if he did kiss me. I think that he did but I'm not 100% sure. I mean this is the boy I spent nights camping with, I shouldn't be so nervous. I need to ask him. I just want to talk to him. I've never tried controlling someone when I didn't know where they were or how far away they are from me. So I guess I just needed to wait.

Charleston was nice. There was hot running water here. God I missed showers. A lot has happened. Apparently Dr. Glass is pregnant now. Tom doesn't know. Some ex harnessed kid is here now in the prison since he came to tell Tom about this meeting with the rebellion leader. The commanding officer here hates the idea but I doubt the second mass will care. Especially since Weaver.

I had a weird sense run through me. I ran to the entrance area with my rifle in hand. I chuckled to myself. If anyone had told twelve year old me that nearly sixteen year old me would be running around with rifles and fighting aliens, I would have thought they were crazy.

The commotion source was the skitter with the red eye.

"Don't shoot." That voice. It was Ben, Ben was here!

"Ben." I whispered to myself. I ran to the commotion and we locked eyes. Tom stood in front of the group to protect Ben and the leader. I stood right beside him as Dr. Glass took the other side. Soon all of the second Mass was surrounding the rebels.

When the weapons were lowered Red Eye and Ben were brought to a meeting room. I paced in front of the door listening to the entire thing going on. I was reading Tom's mind to listen in. I also read the lieutenant's mind at some points; they were going to try to attack the rebels at night since they didn't believe it. I knew that it would affect what the second Mass did. We would still go after this weapon.

Finally they were released. As the doors opened I threw myself into Ben's arms. His dad patted his back and walked away so we could talk alone. Not that it mattered, we had mind speak.

_I hate that you left me you jerk._ I spoke to him as we started to walk down the hall.

_**I know, Red. I'm just so glad to see that you're okay. **_He grabbed my hand to squeeze but he didn't let go.

_Likewise Benjamin. Are you staying here for the night?_

_**No. I'll be staying with them. **_

_I'm coming too. _

_**No you aren't.**_

_Dude, it's one night. I think I can handle that. I've slept outside with you before and I was fine. I want to. You wouldn't let me leave with you but you aren't stopping me on this one._

_**Alright, alright, I'll cave just because I know I won't here the end of it and you might take over my body and drag me back here.**_

_You're right. I would._ I looked at our still joined hands and he caught my gaze. _So what is with us?_

_**What do you mean?**_

_Well, the hand holding. The lots of hugging. And did I imagine it but did you kiss my forehead after that argument that we had?_

_**No, that really happened. I just like you a lot more than I should like my friend. I want to be more but now isn't a good time.**_

_Do you think there will be a good time at any point in the foreseeable future? I mean look at Hal and Maggie. They're figuring it out. So are your Dad and Dr. Glass. Why can't we? _

_**Because I don't know how long I'll be in Charleston for. **_

_I'm going with you. This time I mean it. I'm not letting you walk out on me again. I know you're scared. So am I. We'll figure it out._

He stopped me suddenly and he leaned down and kissed me. Right in the middle of the hallway, not caring who saw or what people thought. We had each other. That's what mattered.

With my hand in his we left the civilization to go to an underpass half a click from where the community was. We stayed with the other skitters and unharnessed kids. Ben brought me over into a field in a spot where no one could really see us. He held me close and allowed me to use his chest as a pillow.

"When do you turn sixteen?" He asked me.

"Next month. Why aren't you talking in my head?"

"Because no one else is around us. There's no need."

I shrugged simply. "When will you be sixteen?"

"In two months. On April 15th. It is also my dad's birthday."

I leaned against him and I felt his hand go to my left hip and rub small circles against the bone. His touch was sending shivers up my spine. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head but he froze a little instead of pulling away completely. I tilted my head up and allowed his lips to find mine. We stayed like this, just kissing and holding onto each other for quite a while before his tongue timidly grazed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let him in. There were even more fireworks that when we just kissed. His hand rose and pulled me even closed to him so my body was flush with his. I felt him moan against my lips and the vibrations sent shivers down to a certain part of my body down south. I think that he was feeling the same way judging by the movements I felt. I was really enjoying the close contact and I was allowed my hands to entangle themselves in his hair. I felt his hands move up slowly. One of his hands cupped my face and stroked my cheekbone lightly. The other went to the underside of one of my B cups. I could tell he was nervous and didn't know if he should do this.

_Go ahead. I won't get mad._

Then he lightly touched my breast. I arched myself against his hand. I hadn't experienced this and enjoyed it before. Other boys have hurt me and I hadn't wanted it. Ben was so sweet and gentle. As he got more into it he grabbed a bit more and touched my nipple through my clothing. He took his hand off and I groaned at the lost. He smiled against my lips and I felt his hand move up my shirt to cup my breast.

'_Pain. Force. Michael's teeth biting into my lips and throwing me on the bed.'_

**Ben's POV**

I felt Ingrid stiffen next to me when I slid my hand up her shirt. I instantly pulled away and stopped kissing her.

Looking in her eyes I saw fear. My first time touching a girl and I made her scared. I knew there was a reason why I was just a math geek before. I scared girls.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Ben."

"Then why do you look scared?"

"Well-"

"Ben!" Fuck, my brother.

"I'll be right back."

**Ingrid POV**

I watched Ben walk away to go talk to his brother.

I couldn't even begin to tell him what happened to me. Or tell him about the things that I have seen in such a short amount of time. I didn't know how he would take it.

After five minutes of being alone with my thoughts. Ben came back. I knew I should tell him.

"Ingrid, what happened? Why were you scared?"

"I was dating a guy that was into some pretty heavy shit. I grew up in the outskirts of Boston in a less than pretty neighborhood. This guy was doing drugs and he was working to get into a gang. A part of his initiation was to rape a girl. And he tried to force himself on me once. Then I broke up with him after that one time. He apologized to me but I didn't care. Turns out he hurt another girl the day after."

"What?"

"Yeah. Pretty messed up, I know." Tears clouded my vision as he reached out to me and pressed a kiss to my temple. I cuddled into his chest and allowed his hands to wrap around me and hold me close.

_I'm okay, Ben._

_**I just don't know what to say after that confession.**_

_You don't need to say anything. I just wanted you to listen. I trust you much more than I ever could trust him._

**Ben's POV**

Ingrid fell asleep against my chest and I held her close. She was so beautiful. Her dark brown hair tickled my face as the wind blew. What happened to her sucked, I couldn't even begin to fathom what it must had been like for her. I'm just glad she could open up to me.

Red eye's voice came into my head. Something was happening. People were shooting and killing the rebel skitters. Red eye said he would be nearby and the mission was still on. No matter what the others said, we would take them down.


End file.
